The Terrible Nightmare
by pynes3lovessesshy
Summary: The four teens fall asleep and then wake to see no one there in the world. PLEASE READ THIS IS MY FIRST ONE.


The Terrible Nightmare

I dont know Inuyasha. P.S this is my first story so bare with me

Chp. 1

It was a sunny morning, kids going to school and parents going to work. These two teenagers were walking to there bus stop. One's name was Kagome Jones and the other Sango Loving. They're both 16 years old in the 11th was wearing her hair down with a black tanktop with white skinnies and black nikes. Sango was wearing her favorite black long sleeve shirt with her black skinnies and her black flip flops. while they was walking they was talking about there spring break they just had.

Dude i had the best spring break ever Sango said excitely.

Kagome turned and look at Sango. Dude my shit was boring as hell i had to spend time with my family and let me tell you i was not happy said Kagome putting her head down.

They both laugh. They got on the bus and sat in the way back. 10 minutes later the bus stop again. These two teenage boys got on the bus. The first boy who got on the bus had silver hair and golden was wearing a red tanktop with baggy black pants and red&black name was Inuyasha Redfield. The other boy name was Miroku West. He was wearing a purple tanktop with black skinnies and purple & black and Miroku are both in the same grade as Kagome and Sango. They both walked to the back where the girls were sitting but sat one sit up from them.

''KAGOME'' Sango whisperd. ''WHAT'' looking at Sango while reading her book. ''Have you seen these boys before''said Sango ducking under the seat. ''NO'' i guess there new''. When Miroku sat down he saw Kagome and Sango whispering. He turned to Inuyasha and litftd two eye brows. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and shook his head. ''What is it'' ''Theres two girls sitting behind us one of them is fine as a glass of wine''. ''SO'' SO ones for you and ones for me you need a girlfriend after what happen to Kikyo'' ''Yea'' Watch and learn''. Miroku turned around. ''HELLO ladies me and my friend need help finding our classes can you help us''. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and said ''sure we'll help you''. Miroku gave them the papers. Hey Kagome he has your classes and I have his classes''. OH YEA where are my manners my name is Miroku West and this is my best friend Inuyasha Redfield. Inuyasha stood up and said Hello.I'm Sango Loving and this is my best best best friend Kagome Jones. Kagome looked up from her book and said hi. Kagome looked at Inuyasha up and down for a few minutes til Inuyasha turned and looked at her.''What are you staring at'' Kagome came to and shook her head ''nothing''. She continue reading her book and Inuyasha looked at Kagome wondering ''why was she looking at me like that'' he shook his head and sat back down''. Sango and Miroku kept on talking til the bus came to a stop. Kid s wondering why the bus stop and others thinking are we at school 4 teenagers stood up and looked outside. They saw a big pile up on the freeway. The bus driver took her seat belt off stood up and said ''I'm going to see what happen here DO NOT GET OFF THESE BUS UNDERSTAND said the bus driver while grinding her teeth. They all said yes ma'am and went back doing what they were was getting mad because her butt was getting num and she stood up all night studing for her math test.I'm going to sleep wake me up when this is all over Kagome said as she was about to lay cause i'm going to sleep with you said Sango. They both put there heads together and fell asleep. Inuyasha and Miroku thought that was a good idea soo of course they also fell asleep.

Chp.2

Kagome woke up and looked thought see was losing her mind because there wasn't any kids on the stood up and looked outside there was no one in sight. Kagome tap Sango telling her to get up. Sango open one eye and look at Kagome.'' Are we at school'' NO we're still at the stood up and look around ''where is every body'''' I dont know that why I woke you up''. Sango look over the seat and tap Inuyasha and Miroku. They sat up. Both boys look out the window. ''What happen and wheres everybody'' Thats what we trying to figure out''. The 4 teenagers got off the bus. It was so PEOPLE, NO CARS MOVING, got out his cell Phone and started calling his others did the same,but they got no started walking into a gas was around 12:00a.m and they was getting what happen to everybody it look like they all just disappered into thin air said an upset Inuyasha. SLAPPP Inuyasha turned to see where did that slap come from. He looked at Miroku. He had a hand print on his face and Sango hand was red. Kagome and Inuyasha shook there was starting to get late and they had no where to sleep. Hey does anybody know how to raise his hand.'' I can drive'' Ok good lets all go to my house said Sango jumping up and down. They found a car with the car keys still in them. When they got to Sangos house they had nothing to wear for the next morning. Kagome almost live right next to Sango and the boys live a block away. Inuyasha drove Miroku to his house and he went to walk to her house and got her things. When Kagome got back to Sango house the boys was already was 10:00 at night. They was planning what they should do tomorrow. ''Lets see we need food, water, clothes,etc...'' said Sango.''We'll split into 2 teams Inuyasha and Kagome you will look for things that we need to survive and me and Miroku we'll go shopping for food and then we'll all meet up and go clothes shopping ok''. They all shook there head in a agreement. Well its getting late lets us go to bed. They all said there good night and feel asleep.3 hours later Kagome woke with sweat rolling down her face she had a bad got up and went outside. When she open the door she saw Inuyasha sitting out there looking at the stars. He heard the door open and turned fast. ''Oh its you dont do that you almost scared the shit outta me''. Kagome look at Inuyasha scared. ''Hey whats the matter''. Kagome stood there thinking about her dream. When she snap out of it Inuyasha was standing right in front of her. Her cheeks turned red and her heart just jumpped outta her chest.''Nothing i just had a bad Dream'' ''Me to thats why im out here''. Inuyasha went back to sit on the grass to look at the stars more.''Can i sit with you said.''Sure''. Kagome sat right next to him. They both looked at the stars. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she was cold. He took off his jacket and gave to her. ''Here you need more than i do'' Thank you''. Kagome put the Jacket on and she smell it. "It smells just like Inuyasha''. Then she layed down on the grass and fell asleep. Inuyasha saw she was sleep. He picked her up and went back in the house. He put her back into her bed, cover her up and kiss her on her forehead. He smiled and then left.

Chp.3

The boys woke up and smelled they jump from there beds and ran down stairs. Miroku miss one step and fell the rest of the way. When they got into the kitchen there ways food every where. Inuyasha and Miroku mouth watered. They both sat at the table. They got a plate and start digging in. When Kagome and Sango got back to the kitchen there mouths dropped. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on the floor with full stomachs.'' OH that was good'' said a full Miroku. The girls just giggled and left out the kitchen. They all got dress and piled into the car. They went to the super Wal-Mart. Sango gave Inuyasha and kagome the list of things they need in the house. Miroku and Sango went shopping for food. Inuyasha and Kagome did not said one word to each ''Hey Kagome'' Yes'' Did you ever have a friend that you like but you dont know how to say it to them'' yea i met one not to long ago i really did like him but i dont know how he feels about me''. They both looked at each other with a heart was pounding thinking ''his soft lips is going to touch mine omg''''. Inuyasha was thinking ''kiss her kiss her feel her rosey soft lips kiss her ''. When they was about to kiss Sango pop outta no where. Kagome and Inuyasha turned away fast with there cheeks turning red. 'Do you guys want ranch or the three cheese ranch''said Sango.'' just ranch thanks''. '' OK hey whats up with you guys'' NOTHING sceamed Inuyasha and Kagome. ''okay if you say so''. When she left Kagome let out a deep breath. ''That was close'' Yea'' said Inuyasha wiping the sweat from his face. They continued there list. They all met up at the clothes. They went shopping and then left. When they got to the house Sango pulled Kagome outta the car into the house. ''I know what you and Inuyasha was about to do'' said Sango lifting up one eye brow. ''NO NO NO NO you got it all wrong'' said Kagome shaking her hands at Sango. I....I was checking his face because he thought he had something on it'' said Kagome putting her head down. mmmmmmmm I know what you to gonna do dont worry your secert safe with me said Sango. SO is yours Kagome said under her breath. Sango turned around. what did you say said Sango with a weird look on her face. I'm just saying you like Miroku and he likes you soooo your secert is safe with me also. They both agree not to say anything to about there crush on them. MEAN WHILE BACK OUTSIDE.........Inuyasha sat there thinking about Kagome. HEY man you haven't said anything during the ride whats wrong. Nothing Miroku Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face. WHAT WRONG i know that look Kagome broke your heart or you still in love with kikyo what is it tell me. You promise not to tell Kagome or Sango. PROMISE. Ok when me and kagome was looking for the stuff i ask her a question. I said Kagome did you ever know a friend that you like but you can't tell it to them? she said yes and then outta of nowhere our faces started to get close. when we was about to kiss Sango came and thats the end of it. Dude you bearly know the girl and you already trying to kiss her whatta G. They both laugh for a minute then got outta the car and put up the stuff.


End file.
